Our Summer Lost
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: Rewritten. This a MALE Kagome and Seesshomaru story. everything is basically the same but way better then before. this is YAOI (M/M) story don't like don't read. For more info message me. there are short chaps. this is not beta read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the cover picture whoever made it i hope you don't mind me using it. I also don't own Inuyasha. wish i did then everyone would be with the right people bt sadly i don't. this is Yaoi and with a MALE kagome. this is the last warning for that don't like don't read. plus there we be short chaps. its easier on me because i'm a busy person. i'm a couple of chaps ahead so quick updates until then i update when i can.

* * *

><p>The day was a bright and shiny as any other day. It was filled with laughter. The smell of flowers and grass was calming to one senses. A little black hair daiyoukai ran in the fields when he got a whiff of bleed in the air not far from where he was. He ran into the forest and saw a human boy leaning against a tree bleeding from his shoulder.<p>

The boy turned when he heard something or someone coming towards him. And there in front of him was a demon, no older than a few centuries older than him.

"Stay away from me demon! Your kind has caused enough pain as in it is!" He yells at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He spokes in a soft voice, " Please I can stop your bleeding if you let me help you."

"No go away I don't need no help from a demon." He says in disgust.

"I'm really sorry about this, but if I don't stop your bleeding soon you may die." He says in a concerned voice. He slowly releases a toxin that will help the poor boy fall asleep.

"What are you..." He says as he slowly falls asleep on the ground floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he wakes up groggy with a splitting headache. The shot of pain from his shoulder keeps him from moving any further than he wishes. A sudden sweet voice was heard over his grogginess.

"Ah, You're awake?"

He remembers suddenly what happened and shot up which form where he was laying, which was a big mistake. The man that was there went to touch his shoulder, but he slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy demon!" he spits at him in disgust.

"Please, You reopened your wounds. I need to mend them."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouts louder

"Why do you hate demons so much?"

"Your kind kills without mercy. You kill innocent children, women, and men. All because your kind loves to kill. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

"Because I'm not like them. Your heart is so full of hatred that you are blind to see what is good and bad. I do not kill humans, because I choose not too. I choose to live a lonesome life. I live off the land and nothing else."

"I do not need your fancy speeches. I know what you are and you will not touch me."

"Suit yourself. When the pain becomes too much, call me."

"Yeah right."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of the pain, he finally couldn't take it any more.

"Hey, you. Hey, You hear me."

"Yes, I hear you, but you lacking manners. And I have a name. It's Kagome. Yours?"

"Whatever just make the pain go away."

"As a wish."

He walks up to him slowly to make sure he is okay with what he was about to do. With glowing pink hands, he lightly touches his shoulder. A warm feeling spread out through his body, healing him slowly.

"That feels so much better."

"You're welcome. You'll still be too sore to move for awhile."

"Sesshomaru"

"What?" He asked confused.

"That's my name." He said not looking at him.

"Hmm.. Sesshomaru. I like it. Now get some more rest."


	4. Chapter 4

He was brought out of his memory when someone called his name.

"Master Kagome! We need help with wounded over here." Said one of the people of the village.

"Yes, I'm coming." Finishing up with one of the wounds of one villagers.

The war was going on between the human king of the west and the demon lord of north. The war has gone on for two years now. And doesn't look like either side will let up. The west had a large army, but the north was a bunch of demons. So you can see how fair everything is. It was up to him to heal all the innocents that got up in it.

"It's been ten years since I last saw him. I wonder if he is okay." He said mostly to himself while walking over to his next patient.


	5. Chapter 5

The Western Border

* * *

><p>"Father, When is the North kingdom coming to help?" Says a man walking into the main tent.<p>

"They should be here by now, I believe." Said an older man with greying hair, sitting in a chair looking over battle plans, "They sent word a few days ago saying that their almost at our broader. So hopefully they should be here."

"Hn." was all he said to his father.

Turning around to leave, he was stopped by his father's voice. "Sesshomaru, We need him here. We're losing too many men. Our healers aren't as good as he is."

"Our healers are doing a fine job. We don't need him." he said in a distasteful tone towards his father.

His father stands from his chair, walks over to his son and rests his hand on his shoulder, "We still need him, Sesshomaru. Go and find him. Do not argue with me, just do it."

"He'll just betray you like he did me." with that said he walked out of the tent not saying another word.

With a soft mutter that only demons can hear his father's last words rang in the lonely tent, "He did it to protect you and nothing more."

* * *

><p><strong>jfaith93, Edge of Sanity, Isabella Marie Night, Akumagirl92, and Marquisha <strong>thank you for your reviews, follows, and favs. thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome

* * *

><p>"There you go, all fixed up." says a man covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from hours of working on countless wounded people.<p>

"MASTER KAGOME! MASTER KAGOME!" a small red fox demon yelled towards him from afar.

"Shippou, calm down." He said waiting a few minutes for him to calm down and continue "Now tell me what's the matter."

"There was a small army stopped about a half mile from here. They're wearing western colors." he said once he caught his breath.

"I wonder why they're coming here. When they get here let them rest and give them some food. I'll be back after a bath."

"Yes, Master Kagome. I'll tell Grandmaster Kaede what you have said."

He inclined his head and walked off.

* * *

><p>this is also on ao3 under the name ilov3drells. Thank you <strong>Silver-Sapphire22 <strong>for following.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru

* * *

><p>We're almost there, he says to himself.<p>

He looks up into the vast blue sky. Thinking to himself.

Flashback

_"Hey, how do you feel today?" came the sweet voice that he came to like in the weeks that I have stayed here. Even though he is demon, he has been nothing but nice to him._

_"I feel better. Thank you."_

_"That's good and you're welcome. Do you feel like going out for some fresh air? It's nice and sunny out."_

_"Sounds nice."_

_He helps him up from the bed and brought him over to a chair on his front porch._

_"Once you're fully healed, you need to head home. I'm sure your parents are missing you." He said with a far off look in his eyes. "See I told you the weather was nice out."_

_"Yeah, it is." He said looking up in the clear blue sky._

End

"Alright men, once we get there we will rest then head out again once we have what we came for."

"Yes, Milord." they all said together.

Just then a small demon runs up to them, with a small bow he said "Our head lord told me to tell you that we have a place for you to rest and to get some food."

"Hn" was all he said to him and kept walking past him.


	8. Chapter 8

We all sat down by a table filled with food for us to eat.

"I'll go see if our head is ready to see you. Please wait a moment." said the small demon as he left.

They didn't have to wait long before a man about 20 walked in. He had long wavy long black hair put up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a stunning shade of crystal blue. He was wearing normal monk grab.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" his voice was like bells ringing in the wind.

"We are here to get a demon by the name of Kagome. This place is where he was last spotted. We need his help with our troops. Our healers can't heal like he can."

"Quiet the praise coming from someone who hates him."

"How do you know these man. Where is he?" He said angry

"Ah, but he is here. You are speaking with him now." He said in amused voice.

"How can you be him you're human, not demon?"

"It was punishment for something I do not regret doing. I was protecting some close to me even though he hates me for it."

With a loud bang on the table, he stands and yells "You lie. You're not him. I do not believe you. Kagome was strong, he won't had some spell turn him human."

"How about I tell you something that no one else knows. Then well you believe me."

He sits down with a big "whatever"

"You were leaving after your shoulder wound finally healed. Before you left you gave me this necklace," He pauses and pulls out the necklace with a stone shaped as the blue moon that was the symbol of his family. "and you said that with this you will be back to claim me as you husband one day."

He looked at him with disbelief. "How? Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

"That will be answered when the time comes, Lord Sesshomaru" He says while taking a small sip of his tea.

"I demand to know." he says in an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for the explain on how this came to be." He pauses and sits his tea cup down on the table and looks at him with a serious look " Now on to business. You came here looking for aid. I'll gladly help, but the people here need me. This village lost so many ever since the war started and there still half a dozen who need medical help. Unless you can make sure this village will be safe, I will not leave it."

"What do you expect us to do? We need every capable body on the field."

"The northern kingdom is coming to help, is it not?"

"Yes, but what can they do?"

"I need a meeting with the lord, both of the west and north. I need to know that the village will be safe. Just get me to that meeting, and I'll come."

"I'll see what I can do."

" Shippou can help you with communication. He knows a way to send a fast message from here to there. He is the little fox demon who brought you here. I'll send him, while i go check my patients. Have a good day, Milord."

He heard a soft "Hn" before he turned to leave the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome POV

So after all these years he finally wants to know how I became human. Huh, I wonder how he will take it once he finds out that he has demon blood in him. I gather he's not going to take it will at all.

KAGOME! DON"T DO IT!

I can still hear his voice screaming at me. It only get worse the more his hatred consumes him. Problems seem to be so much easier to bear then when your human. It's like everything just fades with time, the older I get. But now since I'm human, the stress is seriously taken a toll on me.

Okay, enough of that. Need to focus on healing everyone.


	11. Please Vote!

i need help figure out if i should make this into long chapters or keep them short. if the everyone wants long i will rewrite all the chapters i have make them better then they r and longer. i have a new laptop so hopefully it wont crash like my other one kept doing. so let me know wht u think and also i wld love a beta tht wld keep on my tail about updates. i have a busy life and i dont always remember to update so if anyone cn help please pm me 


End file.
